


Bad babysitter

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Steven is mentionned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Based off of the wonderful pictures of Sugilite on Tumblr by kokobuttz, which are being linked below.WARNING: This is literally just Sugilite domming the fuck out of Pearl.Sugilite:http://kokobuttz.tumblr.com/post/154779449724/i-love-sugihttp://kokobuttz.tumblr.com/post/148514061399/my-fav2 dicks idea:http://kokobuttz.tumblr.com/post/156056552684





	

"Amethyst, you're supposed to be watching Steven with Garnet. I don't care how boring it is, please go back." Pearl said as she heard the door open for the seventh time in 3 Earth hours. She didn't even look up from her work, too busy searching through the old gem archives, or rather, what was left of them.

Even with Peridot's help, these things were so poorly organized. She was going to have to fix them at a later date. For now, she was trying to search up information on jaspers, and what to do upon their corruption.

"It's not her this time." the low, husky voice sent ice down Pearl's spine, and she hoped she hadn't physically shuddered.

"Sugilite, what are you doing here? I hope there aren't, any, um, hard feelings from last time." Pearl could feel herself start to sweat as she remembered how they fought. She'd been the one who left her behind. It was for Steven's safety, but still, if there was one thing Sugilite couldn't stand, it was being left alone.

"Hey, the past was the past. Besides, I get it. You had to put on a good show for Steven. But you do know I let you win, right?" Sugilite asked, tipping her glasses down to look at Pearl. Seeing all five of those eyes at once made her feel very exposed, and she quickly turned back to the files spread out across the table in front of her.

"Of course you did. There's no way I could have beaten you on my own. Now, please, unfuse." Pearl said, risking a glance back at her. She was half hoping that this was just another bad dream, but then again, those always involved Rose in some way.

"Why should I? It's not like there's anyone around to see. C'mon Pearl, lighten up a little. Why won't you even look at me? Don't you like me?" Sugilite asked, walking into the room, a little closer to Pearl.

"Because I know what you want and I'm BUSY. Honestly, coming in here dressed like that. What if Steven or one of the others had seen you?" Pearl said, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks as she remembered the glimpse she'd caught of Sugilite in her peripheral vision when she'd entered the room. She was wearing an... incredibly tight assemblage of mostly strings that could vaguely be considered underwear? It certainly didn't cover any of the important parts, but then again, Sugilite had never been a shy gem...

"Tell ya what, if you can still walk after I'm done with you, then I promise I'll unfuse and leave you to it. They'll even go and watch Steven while he sleeps." Sugilite smirked, knowing Pearl's resistance was fading. "Do we have a deal?"

"..." Pearl sighed, carefully putting the files away. If Sugilite got to them, there wa no telling how long it would take to find the information again. She phased away the clothes from her form, wondering if she should really feel so eager to do this.

Sugilite smirked, easily picking her up and throwing her over one burly shoulder as she strode out of the room.

"Hey, wait, where are we going?" Pearl asked, struggling for a few seconds before once again going slack in Sugilite's grip. This was pointless. She had pretty-much given up any hope of getting this done as soon as she'd said yes.

"My room. Why, don't think you'll be able to walk a few steps back?" Sugilite taunted her, happily groping Pearl's thighs as she opened the door to her room.

Pearl grunted as she was unceremoniously thrown onto Sugilite's bed, quickly making a small nest of pillows for herself to support her back and hips as Sugilite rummaged through her pile of garbage, searching for lube.

Sugilite grinned triumphantly, holding up the little bottle as she climbed onto the bed. She hovered over Pearl, her hair coming down like a curtain. Pearl felt like it was shutting them off from the rest of the world, but she didn't really mind it.

She tilted her head backwards, canting her hips upwards as Sugilite lubed up her fingers. Even if she was using her smaller hands, her fingers were still rather thick. Pearl knew she was a fairly flexible gem, but she also vividly remembered being poofed last time after Sugilite went a little too rough on her.

It seemed Sugilite did too. Her dominant pair of hands was cradling Pearl, and instead of leaving bites that would last for days, she was gently kissing down Pearl's neck, occasionally sucking at the sensitive parts.

Pearl couldn't help melting into a puddle of mush, the slow and careful stretching of both her holes at the same time almost overwhelming. It had been far too long since she'd done this with another gem. It was intoxicating to have a gem as intimidating and powerful as Sugilite practically worshipping her body.

So, it really wasn't all that shocking when Pearl let out a choked sound, arching up into the fingers that had been playing with her clit. Sugilite had to have seen that one coming, with way she was toying with all of Pearl's sweet spots at once.

"Did you just cum?" Sugilite chuckled, pulling out her fingers for a taste. Pearl could definitely see Amethyst in the way she stuck them all into her mouth at once, and was a little annoyed when she realized it was endearing. With a pop, they were back out again, Sugilite continuing on with her sentence as if noting had happened. "Mmmm, cherries. I don't think you need any more prep, do you?"

Pearl shook her head, biting her lip to stifle a moan as Sugilite ground her cocks up against her. She got up on her elbows, eagerly watching them rubbing against her thighs as her legs splayed around those thick hips.

"Are you ready babe? 'Cuz I'm about to wreck you." Sugilite said, enjoying her partner's whimpers. She decided to have mercy on Pearl and put the thicker one in front. After all, she didn't want to break Pearl. She might've been strong for her size, but there was a physical limit to what her form could take.

"Just... get it over with already." Pearl mumbled, covering her flushed face. She let Sugilite pick her up, sitting back on the bed, her dominant hands holding Pearl above her as her other pair lined her dicks up.

"Ohhhhhh fuck." Pearl gasped through gritted teeth, nails involuntarily digging in as she was lowered down. An odd constricting sensation wormed it's way into her chest, as if trying to breath would fill her up too much.

"Damn babe, you're tight as ever. It's amazing." Sugilite murmured, nuzzling her forehead against Pearl's gem. She was afraid to move, so instead, she ran the tips of her fingers down Pearl's spine and waited.

"Alright. L.... let's do this. Come on." Pearl said, a wave of calm passing over her as the pressure faded. She let out a quiet whine as Sugilite nuzzled her gem, a tingling wave of pleasure washing over her.

Sugilite waited until Pearl looked comfortable again before moving. She used the hands on Pearl's thighs to carefully lift her up, one large hand cradling her back. Letting her drop back down got a very pretty look.

Old habits are hard to change, and they quickly feel back into a familiar pattern of thrusts, Pearl trusting her balance and support entirely to Sugilite as she touched herself. While one hand played with her clit, several fingers of the other went into her mouth in the hope of preventing any overly embarrassing noises (Amethyst would tease her so much afterwards whenever she really let herself go).

Pearl groaned, desperately trying to grind down against Sugilite. After fighting it for so long, it felt so good to finally give into her submissive, base instincts. A pearl was made to serve her mistress, in any and all of the ways they wanted to be served, and even if Pearl wasn't willing to mentally submit, the physical sensation was unfathomably satisfying.

Sugilite's breath hitched as Pearl came for the second time, a low snarl emanating from somewhere deep in her chest. She couldn't take it any more, the tight, slick heat too much for her already fragile patience.

Suddenly, Pearl was on her back again, her legs folding up over her head as Sugilite started thrusting. She didn't even have time to squeal before she was pulled into a rough kiss, those almost-pointy-enough-to-be-fangs definitely bruising her lips.

Sugilite loved doing things like this with Pearl. Once you got her going, she could handle quite a lot and enjoy every minute of it. Her nails dug into whatever parts of Sugilite she could reach, and Sugilite returned the favour with a tight grip on her thighs and hips.

Pearl let out a hoarse cry as Sugilite started rubbing her clit again, her entire body spasming. She yielded completely into the rough touch, teeth sinking into Sugilite's bottom lip to try and steady herself.

Sugilite hissed, smirking in delight as she looked down at Pearl's face. Her blush was as bright as it could get, and her eyes were shifting in and out of focus the way they always did when she was about to cum.

Pearl's third orgasm of the night was, oddly enough, the most anticlimactic one. She didn't even make a sound, she just let out a shaky breath, tightening up so much that Sugilite couldn't hold back anymore.

Sugilite groaned, pressing Pearl into the bed as she came. Pearl let out a quiet yelp as Sugilite bit the sheets next to her neck, ripping through them as a low growl rumbled through her. She barely caught herself on her elbows, saving Pearl from being crushed.

She rolled over, running a hand through her messy locks and reaching out for Pearl as she slipped over to the edge of the bed.

Pearl sighed, squirming away from Sugilite's hands as they traced over the fresh bruises on her hips. She shuffled towards the edge of the bed, knowing that now was as good of a time as any to try and stand.

She put all of her weight on the bed, carefully lowering her legs until she was crouched on the floor. Of course, that was the easy part. Now, she had to actually try and stand.

She didn't even manage to get into an upright position before her legs gave out. She almost fell, caught at the last second by one of her lover's large hands. She gave in, letting Sugilite place her back on her chest, resting her head in between Sugilite's soft breasts. The resistance had literally been fucked out of her.

"Woah there, you aren't going anywhere. C'mon, let's take a little nap, then I'll help you back to your work or whatever." Sugilite said decisively, rolling her shoulders with a little crack Pearl could hear, even through her rib cage. She settled back into the mattress, putting her glasses off to the side and closing her eyes.

Pearl was left awake, wondering if there was really any point in fighting against someone with future vision, before she decided that it didn't really matter either way.


End file.
